Certain Poems I Find Interesting, and Wish to Share With All of You
by Death Relic
Summary: Well, basically I've just found a pile of poems just stored on my laptop, and thought that I'd upload them, 'cause, well I may as well. Pretty much all of them are about Jack Frost from the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' , all but one at the end of about 15/16 poems. Some of these are mine and some of them are poems that I've found on the internet. Angsty, sad, and right depressing.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Death Relic

Disclaimer: Well, these are more or less my poems, and just so none of you readers get all stuffy, the only ones I'm gonna claim are the ones I've personally written and I'll say at the top if I have or if I haven't written them.

summary: (Below)

Well, basically I've just found a pile of poems just stored on my laptop, and thought that I'd upload them, 'cause, well I may as well. I must warn ya though, pretty much all of them are about Jack Frost from the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' , all but one at the end of about 15/16 poems. Some of these are mine and some of them are poems that I've found on the internet whilst browsing and saved, they've been all found and saved/written on my laptop and I'm thinking about maybe uploading one a day or maybe two a day, depending on if I feel bothered, although I must warn you that practically all of them are angsty, sad and just down right depressing, I will say at the top of each chapter whether they are mine or whether I've found them on a website, although I won't be able to say where I've found them as they were all found a couple of months ago and as such I can't say.  
Well, this has been quite a long authors note and as such, onto the poem!  
-

When the eggs were broken,

And everything was cracked,

You turned to the frost child,

You mindlessly blamed Jack.

You blamed him for Easter,

Without knowing the whole story.

You killed him inside,

So don't go saying that you're sorry.

This is all your fault,

Look at the Jack standing before you now,

With his hood drawn up, eyes in shadow,

Rejected before he could even take the vow.

You sold him away,

Sold him to Pitch Black,

Don't go knocking on his door,

Asking for him back.

This Jack Frost standing before you now,

Is bitter and alone.

But he won't be lonely much longer,

He's finally got a home.

Pitch Black is now his ally,

And the fault is all yours,

You yelled at him and hurt him,

And everybody around him slammed their doors.

He wandered the world alone for so long that now,

That he's finally found somewhere, he's not sure what to believe.

The children's lights are fading fast,

But that's not his problem, or so he'd like to think.

This Jack Frost standing before you now,

Is the light that never shone.

This Jack Frost right here,

Is bitter and alone.

You blamed him for Easter,

Oh, why, why did you have to do that?

Forever, he is doomed to be,

A servant of Pitch Black.

I'm sorry to you foolish Guardians,

But you really should've believed.

You shouldn't have blamed him,

You shouldn't have made him leave.

You shouldn't have done that,

Not to this poor child,

This winter boy has disappeared,

This frozen teen has run wild.

This frozen teen has so easily,

Been led and led astray,

He had nowhere to go, so he drew up the conclusion,

That Pitch would lead the way.

You really shouldn't have done that,

You really should've believed,

You shouldn't have blamed him,

You shouldn't have made him leave.

There was such a heavy price to pay,

And only now are you seeing the cost.

Oh, what a sad, sad day,

When you shattered Jack Frost.

A/N : Well, that is the end to the first chapter of my new story, but seeing as it's ... 02:00am here in England, all you lovely people will be getting chapter 2 later in the day, more or less when I wake up at around 1:00pm.

Later People!

*Death Relic*


	2. Chapter 2

Second poem, now this one isn't mine, but the one before this one is mine, I just forgot to say that when I posted it. Now onto the poem!

He lies in the Sahara Desert,

Broken and alone.

He grips his staff, lips dry and cracked,

He can never find home.

He lies there on the sand,

Barely breathing, he hardly moves,

This journey he won't make, that's clear as day,

The Guardians cast him away when they disapproved.

How could you do this to him?

How could you abandon him like that?

When all he wanted was to be seen, to find a family,

With a real mom and dad.

You hurt him, you hurt him,

And hurt him a little more,

You caused him to fear, the ones who stick near,

When you walked out the door.

You hurt him, you scarred him,

Left him broken and torn,

There's only one place, for a child who was misplaced,

For this child you ignored.

Now he lies in the Sahara Desert,

His body an empty shell.

You did this to him, you abandoned a kid,

Left him alone in his frozen hell.

He's dead now.

And you can't bring him back.

I wish you'd thought this through, when he came calling for you,

I wish you'd thought to care for Jack.

But instead, you turned away,

Your eyes, you averted,

This child was abandoned and alone, no family and no home,

Now he's dead, this child you deserted.

A/N : Well that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it! Happy reading, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Well, I must say that this is the quickest I've written/found chapters in all the stories I've written. Not that I've posted those stories on FF.N, but yeah...

Well, onto chapter 3, shall we?

For 300 years, he's wandered the world alone,

Making ice and making snow.

Trapped in endless winter, he wasn't sure what to do,

He couldn't go to the Guardians and he couldn't go to you.

He was lost, he was abandoned, he was coming apart at the seams,

Lost and abandoned in a world of shattered dreams.

He was lost and he was lonely, he was tired of crying out,

Lost and broken, stuck in two worlds of doubt.

He was just a child, but he was fighting a man's war,

Fighting, fighting, but what was he fighting for?

Fighting this battle, he was forced to be a man,

And still you wonder, still, you ask yourself, why he ran?

You who call yourselves Guardians, you've failed at your job,

You abandoned a child, left him broken and lost.

Now you come back for him, this broken child,

Thinking he's capable of only bitter lies and cracked smiles.

He's broken and lost, this child you've always known of,

Living for three centuries without love. Without kindness,

You knew he was abandoned, knew he had no home,

And still you left him in his endless winter, broken and alone.

And just when he thought his loneliness was ending,

He realized you were just pretending.

He cried on his frozen lake, completely, utterly alone.

This broken and lost boy, this winter spirit with no home.

Chapter 3: Well that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you people enjoy reading my angsty, sad and down right depressing poems... God, where am I going in my life..?

*headbutts wall in crazyness*

*Death Relic*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Well, I've finally decided that I'm just gonna post to chapters per day. It kinda makes it easier to do than to post one a day. Especially if your me, seeing as I stay up all night, post a chapter at a reasonable hour, sleep till, like, 5pm, and then post another chapter. it's just easier.

Right on to poem number 4...

Summary: This poem is of Jack's memories, but from his sister's P.O.V

His eyes locked on me,

His voice telling me not to look down,

Just look at him,

Trying to calm me

It will not work,

Doesn't he get that?

We are both surely dying,

And I don't want to die.

I don't want to lose my goofy older brother,

And I don't want to lose my life.

I want to get out of here,

I want to go HOME.

But soon I will be far away,

Where home cannot reach me,

Sleeping beneath ice,

Drowning.

He tells me calmly,

Not to look down,

And that we're going to play hopscotch,

Like we play every day.

But every day is not,

Today.

Every day is not,

A struggle to survive, to never fall through…right?

He takes one, two, then three steps,

At least my brother is safe,

But I don't want to die,

Now that I know he is going to live.

So I muster up my courage,

And take one small step forward,

Then another.

He mumbles along with me,

As I attempt to get to him.

But the trouble is,

My steps aren't big enough,

I'm going to fall through.

But then he saves me,

By the end of his hooked staff,

And now he is sleeping under ice,

I have lost my brother Jack.

Chapter 4: Well, that's the end of chapter 4, I hope you liked this poem of memories.

*Death Relic*


	5. Depression's Desperate Name

Chapter 5 is gonna be different, every 5th chapter I'm gonna post a poem about emotions like Depression, Sadness, Death, Murder, Blood, that kinda thing.

How hard my heart does reel!

torn to pieces by things I feel,

sore and forlorn in depths I sink,

befallen to depression, of things I think,

Bruised by injustice and falsehood,

never many moments of feeling very good,

begotten and weary, ashamed I seem,

for my emotions at times are not a bad dream,

I hold to hope however strong,

and pray my feelings not last too long,

most of life, for a sorry soul such as I,

are bouts of blistering blues until I die,

I relish moments of a happy time in life,

but indelible ink spots of cruelty soar from strife,

beaten down by societies fake design,

as for today I feel fine,

But be it known a mind and heart can break,

as tearful anguish for the unknown, can ache,

a pill can help but for a time,

but the truth, is these feelings are mine,

At times I long but for a long sleep,

where desperation and depression's holds can't keep,

and as I write this poem in verse,

I believe my depression is a family curse

Chapter 5: Well, there's the end to a random depression poem, this isn't Mine so, here's where it's come from:

poem/depression-s-desperate-name/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: only 10 more to go!

Lines crisscrossing on my wrists,

Always getting closer to the vein,

Soaking the sleeve with red,

The worst kind of pain.

Bracelets of shame, encircling my wrist,

The only kind for me,

What other blades could cut deep enough,

Inside this frozen body?

The only thing that pierces me

And is sharper than a knife,

Is the fact that I know,

I'm all alone in this god-awful life.

My name is Jack Frost,

And I think I've passed you by,

On the street, when I'm making snow,

You don't see me hovering in the sky.

No one has seen me, for a really long time,

So in fact that's okay,

I don't care anymore,

That's what I tell myself anyway.

But still it stings a little,

To know I'm really not enough,

I bring joy to the children who don't see me,

I've been doing it for years and now it doesn't hurt as much.

My name is Jack Frost,

Because the moon told me so.

It was the only thing he ever told me…

And that was a long, long time ago.

Chapter 6: And that's the end to chapter 6, only 10 more poem chapters left before I have to either write more, find more or both.

*Death Relic*


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, please don't kill me! I know I promised that I'd post a chapter everyday, but complications occurred, and well I kinda forgot I hadn't updated this story in what, 3 weeks? But now chapter 7 is here, and I shall try to get back into my normal routine. For that I've decided to make this chapter the longest yet to try to appease you lot, meaning 3 or 4 poems.**

***Death Relic***

**Poem #1:**

Alone and alone for three hundred years,

Crying nothing more than half-frozen tears.

His sorrow burns true and it burns strong,

He never knew why he could never belong.

He longed for a family, a sibling, a mom a dad.

Tearing him up, the things he never had.

He tried to lie and say he was fine,

But if it was his words, he was never alright.

He tried so hard to climb the walls,

And every time, he'd let go and fall.

The wind would catch him, but it didn't take away the sting,

Of trying so hard and failing at everything.

And so Jack Frost kept his head down,

No one could see him and no one knew he was around.

He tried everything but no one ever saw him,

So he gave up and never tried again.

Now Jack hovers somewhere in the snow,

His face and hands blue, his body freezing cold.

His heart like a spider web of cracks on glass,

Struggling to grasp onto memories of his past.

You'll never see him, but he'll always be there,

Just out of reach, unseen, like a page with a jagged tear.

Unseen forever, forever and beyond,

Unseen long after forever is gone.

**Poem #2:**

He's fallen from grace,

He's trying to find his place,

He can't see where he's going,

Or what his life is showing.

He can't find himself, out there in the snow,

But he lives for winter, he lives all alone.

The snowflakes are his, they're his only company,

But anyone could see him, if only they'd believe.

He's tried to fix things all on his own,

But they end up worse than if he'd left them all alone.

He can't do anything and when he can, he can't do it right,

But he can't escape, he's trapped in this frozen life.

He has failed once, but will he fail twice?

He has been in debt before; this time, will he pay the price?

He's lonely, hurting, tearful, and lost,

These are all the things that have made Jack Frost.

**Poem #3:**

Before help came, Jack was dead.

Before help came, his eyes had faded, lost all their original colour and their spark of mischief.

Jack heard his sister's cries as he fell into the icy water, but how could he answer them?

Water filled up his ears, eyes, mouth.

His eyes turned crystal blue and his hair shone white.

The moon told Jack he was Jack Frost.

And when the moon tells you something…believe it.

Before help came, the blizzards did.

The endless blizzards, the blizzards that froze everything in sight, killing hundreds of people who had been out on the roads that day.

The blizzards came oh so suddenly.

The wind wailed and howled, and ice formed on everything that touched the wild, wayward snowflakes.

Nothing could calm the storm except time.

WHY was he stuck in this wintry body, stuck in a world devoid of colour and warmth, just like his body?

WHY had the moon told him he was Jack Frost?

WHY was he Jack Frost in the first place?

How could he make snow?

Before help came, the ice did.

It froze him, everything about him, just the way he was.

It froze his emotions…could they ever be defrosted?

It froze his body…would he ever age?

It froze his shattered heart…would it ever melt and beat again?

Before help came, the Guardians did.

And they were their own form of help.

Piece by piece, day by day, sometimes second by second, they were healing him.

They were putting him back together.

Putting everything that made him JACK back together.

His spirit…his smile…his broken, broken heart.

**Poem #4:**

When he woke in liquid darkness,

And saw the moon in all its brightness,

It left him in a world of heartache, pain, and loss,

It told him he was Jack Frost.

For three hundred years, that was all he knew,

He remained unseen by me and you.

The Guardians ignored him, he was completely alone,

Abandoned in this white world of snow.

The Guardians didn't come for him, when they swore to protect the kids,

He wonders how they could've done what they did.

They abandoned him and now, they're rejecting him again,

Casting him out, into a world of pain.

Goodbye, Jack Frost, we hardly knew you,

I'm sorry no one bothered to try to.

I'm sorry, Jack Frost, as you leave us behind,

I'm sorry we never saw you until you were ready to die.


End file.
